


笔友

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 2003年5月，布冯要见他的笔友伊戈尔。





	笔友

**Author's Note:**

> 因为大家反对，所以lofter上把布冯初恋女友删掉了。可是我觉得布冯本身的个性而言，在没发现自己对卡西感情的时候，是没什么理由空窗的，所以在ao3这个版本依然保留了她。她现实中是在布冯和卡西第一次见面之后，和布冯分手。

2003年5月，从意大利飞往西班牙的飞机上。

布冯有些紧张。

这种感觉是陌生的，让他有些不知所措。

他17岁开始自己的职业生涯，至今已经8年了，比赛从来都是让人兴奋的，可是这次尤文图斯与皇马的比赛却让他非常紧张。要知道当年在俄罗斯他都没紧张过。

他紧张到什么程度呢？

出发前一天，他来回地换衣服，把收拾好的行李弄乱了一次又一次。他甚至还在想要不要把胡子刮得更干净一点。

哦，见鬼，他是去比赛，又不是去约会！何况伊戈尔也不是女孩子，他更不在意这个！

布冯觉得自己有点蠢，又把一切恢复原状。但他把胡子刮干净了点。

是的，他这次并不只是来比赛，他还要来见一个人——他的笔友，伊戈尔。

 

也许听起来很怪异，可是已经连续三年当选意大利最佳门将的布冯确实有一个笔友。

那是2000年的事。

那会儿他还在帕尔马，正因为假学历的事焦头烂额。不得不承认，当时他确实是个白痴，而他也为此不得不面对四年监禁的可能。媒体对他口诛笔伐，还有人寄信过来辱骂。

伊戈尔的信是夹在那些信里来的。一片意大利语中忽地出现了英语，引得他把那封信留了下来。

因为他好奇来自意大利以外的人打算怎么骂他。

然而这封来信并没有任何辱骂，恰恰相反，这位少年——从字迹和内容推断——似乎对自己颇为崇拜。

在这烦心的时刻，布冯忍不住来来回回地把这封信读了好几遍。最后，他还回信了。尽管他英语非常糟糕，可是那位西班牙少年和他的水平也差不多，应该不会有损他的形象。

之后，通信就奇妙地延续了下来。即使后来得知对方是自己的同行，还服役于皇家马德里——也是，有多少职业会出现平时字迹和签名仿佛两个人的情况呢——他们的通信也没断过。

布冯有些着迷于与伊戈尔通信。

也许最初只是因为他是在一片谩骂中唯一的慰藉。伊戈尔不会骂他，不会同情他，也未曾像家人那样反复提他的过错。实际上，他高中学历怎么回事，他们不知道吗？

哦，可能真的不知道。毕竟他离开太久了，人总是容易遗忘的。

因为伊戈尔从来不提他那闹得沸沸扬扬的丑闻，在他交了一大笔罚款一切尘埃落定以后，他终于忍不住问了出来。难道伊戈尔就完全不介意他弄虚作假吗？

“可是你已经完成所有课程了，而且成绩优异。我升上一线队后就难以继续学业。可是Gigi你却攻读了法律专业。”

“我可没拿到毕业证，过去的三年白费了。”

”可是你已经完成所有课程了，你拥有不可思议的能力。”

布冯不得不承认，自己当时反复阅读伊戈尔来信的样子非常傻。可伊戈尔确实是那段时间里他唯一的亮光。

他告诉伊戈尔，假如可以，他可能会继续学业。遗憾的是，他最后也没能获得这种机会。

同年夏天，他转会尤文图斯。

 

布冯知道自己的状态不对劲。

他不但开始看西甲，还越来越期待伊戈尔的来信。每次收到信件，他总是要最少读上三四遍。回信以后，他几乎隔段时间就会想伊戈尔什么时候会回信。

而在确定转会尤文图斯以后，他更是迅速地在都灵找了新房子，以便于接收伊戈尔的信。

而这也引发了蒂娜的醋意，质问过好几次他是不是认识了什么女人。

布冯哑然失笑。

伊戈尔可不是女人。他只是喜欢和伊戈尔的默契而已。不需要说太多，可是双方都能立刻理解。也许是属于门将的默契，但布冯认为并不单是同为门将的关系。例如他和卡恩，同为门将，可默契大概只有在场上吵架时比拼谁的嗓门更大。

越是熟悉，他越想见伊戈尔。

2002年似乎是一个好机会。世界杯之前他还写信给伊戈尔，期盼着在比赛中见面。

可是这种雀跃在与东道主的比赛后结束了。

这场比赛他们伤痕累累，马尔蒂尼的后脑更是被韩国人狠狠踢了几下，也不知道能不能继续他的职业生涯。

而这一切也没能换来胜利。东道主被裁判保送四分之一决赛。

他失约了。

可是紧接着布冯又揪心起来。伊戈尔下一场就要面对要被裁判保送冠军的东道主，即使门将一般不至于被殴打，可是面对这样的对手肯定不会好受。

他悄悄地去了那次比赛现场。

他的伊戈尔比在电视里还要小只，看得他担心不已。东道主依然故我，西班牙的进球和意大利一样被吹掉了。至于犯规，和上一场一样，韩国人的犯规不叫犯规。

唯一值得庆幸的是，伊戈尔没有受伤。

到了点球大战，布冯开始倒不是很担心。毕竟从这里开始，就是看门将能力了。布冯可不信伊戈尔会输给韩国人。

可是点球离奇地提前结束了，韩国人赢了。裁判决定的。

伊戈尔茫然地看着韩国人欢呼，一向爱哭的他没有哭。布冯想上去安慰下他，但是最后什么都没做，只是一直都无法忘记他茫然而脆弱的样子。

这以后，一切仿佛如常。他和伊戈尔继续通信，只是某些晚上，他会梦见伊戈尔。他们举止亲密，仿佛世界上最亲近的人。

而现在，他终于要真的与伊戈尔见面了，布冯感觉自己的胃似乎被什么钩住了一样。

他是不是该再给自己做下心理准备？

然而最后什么准备都是没用的。

当他终于近距离地见到伊戈尔，布冯脑子里盘旋的想法只剩下伊戈尔真的好小只。

伊戈尔何止没有185cm，他有180cm吗？

“Ciao，Gigi.”伊戈尔笑起来带着让他晕眩的甜美，布冯曾经想过很多很酷的打招呼方式，可是他现在什么都记不起来了，只会傻笑。

“Hola，Iker.”他脑子里一团浆糊，只记得回这句。伊戈尔笑得越发灿烂，他伸出了手。布冯反射性地伸手和他击掌，当他碰触到伊戈尔的手时，他突然想到也许伊戈尔是想和他握手？

于是他手指一弯，扣住了伊戈尔的手。这也让他头脑稍微清醒了些。无论是理论上第一次见面的人，还是作为理应陌生的对手，他都不该扣着伊戈尔的手太久——这会引起别人的注意。所以他一使劲，伊戈尔倒入了他的怀里。

布冯近来一直悬着的心终于安稳地放了下来。以一名门将的要求而言，伊戈尔真的好小只，可是他恰好可以嵌入他的怀里。这种感觉非常奇特，布冯甚至有些享受。他似乎终于找着了他缺失的一部分，伊戈尔理应呆在这里，而不是别处。

他想到这里，就忍不住笑了起来，低头亲了下伊戈尔的耳朵。

“Hola，Iker.”

伊戈尔的耳朵红了起来。看得布冯很想再轻轻地咬一下。可是这样就有点接近于骚扰了，所以他忍住了，只是再用力地拥抱了下，就依依不舍地放开了他。

“Hola的h是不发音的。”一个声音突然从后背传来，两个人都被吓了一跳。

伊戈尔跟受惊的兔子一样迅速回到皇家马德里的队伍，但布冯的视线还继续黏在他身上，还不由自主地飘到他红着的那只耳朵上。

可是伊戈尔好像也不介意他读错。他又咧开嘴笑了起来。

“Hola的h是不发音的。”孔蒂用力拍了下他的肩膀，总算让他把视线收了回来，“要比赛了，你都在想什么呢？”

布冯总算找回了理智，他整理了下自己的表情，若无其事地牵起球童的手，跟着队伍往前走去。

 

这场比赛皇马赢了。可是布冯没有感到任何不快。反正还有第二场不是吗？

赛后他在人群中找到了伊戈尔。伊戈尔笑着伸出手，布冯愣了下，立刻领悟他的意思。

他们再次击掌，拥抱，亲吻。

伊戈尔也喜欢这样。

布冯持续地晕眩着，根本无法控制自己的笑容，以至于他亲吻了伊戈尔的脖子好几下才想起要分开。

“Gigi，你们明天几点的飞机？”伊戈尔的意大利语有点生涩，带着些马德里的咬舌音，十分可爱。

布冯强制自己把视线从伊戈尔的唇上移开，“下午三点。”

“那我明天去酒店送你。”

“好。”他毫不犹豫地答应下来。

伊戈尔露出了大大的笑容，他忍不住傻笑起来。而直到伊戈尔朝他挥了挥手，转身走向正在等候他一起庆祝的队友，他也没能把笑容收起。

而当晚，他把自己的衣服都翻了出来。但可选择的也不多，就因为之前他觉得一切如旧就好。

即使如此，他也把仅有的几件衣物翻来覆去地试穿，意图找出最佳搭配。

回到房间的孔蒂都被他那架势给吓着了：“见鬼！你这是要做什么？”

布冯终于停了下来。他也发现自己的行为蠢得不行了。

“你是要和哪位西班牙女郎约会吗？”

“不，没有。”布冯回答的时候有些心虚。

伊戈尔明明是男的，可是他就是心虚。

孔蒂耸了耸肩，说，“西班牙女郎一向热情如火，你穿什么她们都不会介意的。”

“我不是……”

孔蒂给了他一个“我都懂”的表情，走进浴室护理他仅剩的宝贝头发了。

布冯只好默默地把行李收拾好，只留下他方才测试出的最佳搭配。

第二天，他很早就醒了。他把自己从头到脚收拾了遍，还再三地走到镜子前确认自己是否真的好了。最后孔蒂忍无可忍，把他轰了出去，退房。

布冯坐在酒店大堂，整个人都是飘着的。他不是不知道自己这几天有多蠢，可他就是控制不住。他不知道自己这是怎么了，可是他知道伊戈尔是不一样的，和其他所有人都不一样。当伊戈尔只停留在信件之上时，他还能不去细想，可是两人面对面时，这一点根本强烈到无法忽视。

可是回想起自己昨天的各种举止，布冯又开始患得患失起来。虽然伊戈尔似乎并不介意，但在他面前犯蠢真的不会影响印象吗？

他想啊想啊，又好像什么都没想，到后来更是只是盯着空中的一点发呆。

已经到了他们要上大巴的时间，可是伊戈尔还没有出现。

队友都走了，他却不想走。

伊戈尔还没来。

可是时间已经到了。

布冯站了起来，有人在背后拍了他一下。他转身，嘴角不自主地往外延伸。

“Hola，Iker.”他继续把h的音发了出来。

“Ciao，Gigi.”伊戈尔笑着伸手，他也伸出手，击掌，拥抱，或者说是他把伊戈尔整个抱进怀里。

最后，亲吻他的耳朵。

布冯恋恋不舍地放手，“我们下周见。”

伊戈尔咬了下下唇，突然提出一个要求，“Gigi，你能不能给我你的裤子？”

“当然可以。”布冯本能地回答，打开行李箱把球裤拿了出来。他还在想着为什么昨天伊戈尔没有提出这个要求，是因为不想和他交换球裤？

可是伊戈尔没有接球裤，那双漂亮的棕色眼睛有些湿润，可是他说话的时候干巴巴的。

“我……我是用来当睡衣的，球裤不太适合。”

“好的，好的。”布冯完全没有细想，直接把自己睡觉穿的短裤拿了出来。

这时他才发现有些不妥，可是伊戈尔飞快地夺下他的短裤，跟他的扑救一样精彩。

布冯莫名有些紧张，他合上行李箱，一时也找不到什么话可说。

最后，他的嘴巴替他决定了。

“我们下周见。”

可是伊戈尔没有走，他抱着短裤一动不动，仿佛在下很大的决心。

所以他也没有动。

“Gigi，我……”伊戈尔刚开口又停了下来，然后猛地把他的头拉下来，亲上了他的脸颊。

“我晚上会穿着你的短裤睡觉的。”伊戈尔说完这句话，抱着短裤低头就跑了。

所以伊戈尔是什么意思呢？

布冯上了大巴，虽然他也不知道自己怎么上去的。

快到机场的时候，尤文图斯的大巴里突然响起兴奋的尖叫。

昏昏欲睡的孔蒂被吓醒了，接着他遭受了更大的惊吓。笑得像个傻子一样的布冯抓住他的头发，兴奋地在他脸上“吧唧”地亲了一下。

他的头发，又掉了。

可是布冯已经跑远了。他给队里所有人都来了个大大的拥抱和亲吻。

这是在发什么神经？

孔蒂捧着自己的头发十分心疼，但他隐约觉得，可能和某个西班牙女郎有关。


End file.
